


Godzilla in my Bathroom

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Venturiantale [1]
Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, I just forgot to post it, I wrote this in March, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: Johnny woke up to a roar somewhere in his home, and his partner missing from his side.
Relationships: Johnny Ghost/Johnny Toast
Series: Venturiantale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Godzilla in my Bathroom

Johnny Ghost woke at some ungodly hour in the morning to something that could only be compared to a dinosaur roaring somewhere in his house. He felt the cold space next to him where his partner would typically reside and felt a small panic seize him. It wouldn’t be the first time one of them had been kidnapped, and it sure as hell wouldn’t be the last, but he got nervous every time.

He grimaced at the thought of what thirteenth-dimensional being may be stalking around his home. Reaching over to his nightstand, he felt around in the dark for the butt of his revolver. He felt the bottom of his lamp but decided that it may not be the best idea to turn it on when there was an intruder in his house.

He quietly opened his drawer and carefully moved his hand around until he felt his knife. While he wasn’t supposed to have it, Johnny always told him about weird things that happened when he had a knife, but he couldn’t find his gun and he had to do something.

The roar had never stopped echoing through the building and Ghost was able to pinpoint where it was coming from. Slipping out from under the safety of his covers, he gripped the hilt of his blade tightly and crept down the hallway. A golden light shined out of the bathroom, and the noise grew even louder as Ghost approached the door. 

He peered around the doorframe, readying his weapon so he could attack immediately.

“Johnny?” Ghost stood up straight, staring at the half-naked man. 

Johnny’s normally tidy hair was a mess, and he was shirtless which gave Ghost a good view of his muscles, which he wasn’t complaining about. He spat something into the sink and looked towards the other man. Johnny Toast gave a soft smile.

“Oh, good morning sir. What are you doing up?” he asked cheerfully.

“What am I doing up? What are you doing up? I thought Godzilla was in our freaking bathroom! If I hadn’t looked first, I might have stabbed you!” Ghost shouted. Waving his arms in the air. Toast quickly grabbed the hand that held his knife and took it away.

“Sir, you aren’t supposed to have that,” he scolded. 

“Well, I couldn’t find my gun, and I needed  _ something _ ,” Ghost argued. Johnny sighed and placed the knife on the bathroom counter.

“ Sir, why don’t you just go back to bed? You should get some sleep while you can.”

“Why don’t you go back to bed? And why were you awake in the first place?” Toast rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Well, you see, I forgot to use my mouthwash before we went to bed, and since I woke up, I thought I’d use it now and then go back to bed.”

Ghost smiled. He had decided when they had become more than just best friends and partners in paranormal that he was the luckiest man alive. Not because Toast was part of the royal family and wealthy, but because he was handsome, kind, polite, caring, and so much more. 

Plus he just loved getting lost in those blue eyes.

Johnny Toast was his partner since childhood, partner in crime, and hopefully one day, partner in life and in death.

While he didn’t know it, Toast was hoping and planning for the exact same thing.

“Well then sir, I’m going to go back to sleep.” Toast playfully pushed past Ghost and went back in their bedroom. Ghost smiled and shut off the bathroom light, returning to their bedroom as well.

He slipped back into his place and pulled the covers back over him. He closed his eyes and felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection. He placed his own hands over Toast’s and then closed his eyes.

He heard a soft whisper in his ear, “I love you, sir.”

Johnny opened his mouth to respond, but it was difficult for him to say those words. It always had been, and maybe will always be, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t feel that way.

“I-I love you too, Johnny,” he eventually managed to choke out. He felt the arms around him tighten their grip and pull him back slightly so he was perfectly nestled against Toast’s body. He appreciated the warmth Toast gave off, and though he would never admit it aloud, he felt safe when they were like this.

Toast kissed his forehead and then rested his head in the same spot.

“Goodnight Johnny.” 

Toast seldom used Ghost’s first name.

He liked it when he did.


End file.
